Photo
by Katasana
Summary: Law and Luffy have been going steady for a while, and after spending a night together in Law's room *wink wink*, they wake-up together in the morning, and Law can't seem to stop loving his boyfriend. Rated M for lemon!


This is an AU where Law and Luffy are lovers.  
Sorry if this is just plain bad, I was bored, ok?

This is for my friend on dA. Yes, this is my half of our lemon trade! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Happy?

Warnings: Bad porn, yaoi, no real plot (or point)

Rated M for lemon –This is my first ever lemon ok? I think this is a fair enough warning-

Also, just pretend Law lives in some sort of apartment complex where a couple of people share a suite or something. Or maybe a college dorm? Whatever you want, but something of that kind of layout.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Luffy groaned and rolled over onto his stomach as light flooded his senses. He was now half on top of the bed covers, in all his naked glory, hiding his face with a pillow.

Law, who was already dressed, silently appreciated the picture his boyfriend made, spread out like such on _his_ bed with the sunlight making his flawless back glow. With a smirk, he took out his camera and snapped a shot, saving the picture forever.

When Luffy heard the snap of the camera, his head shot up, wide eyes turned to Law. Seeing Law with the camera in his hand, Luffy blushed deeply and pouted. "Law," he whined, "don't take pictures of me naked! Delete it!"

Law's smirk widened. Couldn't he see how tempting he was being? "No. You're too perfect," Law muttered, setting the camera down and diving back on the bed. He wrestled his shirt off, which he just put on, and climbed on top of his lover, smashing their lips together passionately.

Luffy kissed back eagerly, but cunningly flipped them over so as to get closer to the camera. Just as his fingers brushed over the device, Law flipped them back over, accidentally overshooting, sending them crashing to the floor. Luffy grumbled, his back aching slightly from hitting the hard, wood boards, but otherwise didn't complain too much as he felt Law's tongue thrust into his mouth and hands wander down to his hips. Law rubbed circles against Luffy's hip bone, making Luffy groan into the other's mouth as he shifted for more contact.

Law broke the kiss, instead going for his neck, kissing and sucking on his Adam's apple. His hands trailed back up, one hand tangling into Luffy's hair while another went to play with his left nipple. He earned a low moan, Luffy bringing his hands up to tangle in his lover's hair, urging him to continue.

Law moved his head down to the neglected nipple, flicking his tongue out to brush over the piqued nub. He took it gently between his teeth, nibbling at it and pulling on it, all the while watching Luffy pant and writhe in pleasure.

Having enough of that, he slid even further down, his hand grazing lightly over Luffy's hard member. Law, in a playful mood, decided to see how much he could tease his little lover before he cracked. His hands rubbed circles right next to Luffy's member, yet not touching it, as he blew gently on the tip of Luffy's dick, watching in delight as it twitched under him. He was right in assuming that it would not be long before Luffy started complaining.

"Lawww," Luffy whined, squirming on his back, "stop teasing!" His hands gripped Law's shoulders tightly, wanting him to do more.

Law chuckled, "Alright alright, Luffy-ya, calm down." He finally took the hard rod into his mouth, smirking around the shaft when he heard Luffy let out a gasp. He swirled his tongue around the head and licked over the slit, before going further down to take in half the rod.

Luffy was in heaven. From Law's ministrations, he was reduced to nothing more than pants and gasps, and was writhing on the floor while trying to buck his hips to make Law take more into his mouth.

Law reached his hand up and thrust three fingers into Luffy's open mouth, silently telling him to suck on them. Luffy obediently closed his mouth around the fingers, sucking and licking to wet them thoroughly.

When Law deemed them ready, he pulled out his fingers and brought them down to between his lover's butt cheeks, gently pressing down on the hole.

'He was _still_ teasing!' Luffy seethed, letting out a whine of need when the fingers were taken away.

"Law~!" Luffy whined cutely, pushing his hips up for contact.

Law just smirked and brought his head down to Luffy's for a kiss. "You're so impatient…" he mumbled, putting his finger back on Luffy's entrance, yet still not pushing in. He gently traced the outside rim of the tight hole, careful not to put too much pressure.

Luffy was starting to visibly shake from need, and the desperate look he was giving Law made it hard to hold back. Deciding to relieve the younger a little, he plunged his first finger in to the knuckle, at the same time using his other hand to give Luffy's hardened member a harsh pump.

Luffy moaned and tried to thrust down on the finger moving much too slowly in him, but the hand on his cock moved to firmly grasp his hips, forcing him to stay still. He continued pumping his finger in and out of the tight passage slowly, just to torture the teen. When he found his lover's prostate, Luffy arched up suddenly, gasping in intense pleasure with nails digging into Law's shoulders. Now, Law went even more slowly, making sure to brush against his prostate every time, reducing Luffy to nothing but small shivers and gasps. Luffy was already so worked up, his neglected cock leaking pre-cum onto Law's stomach.

"Law, _more_!" Luffy cried, unable to hold back his moans and pants.

"Ok, ok. Relax," Law coaxed, slipping a second finger in.

Luffy groaned at the slight discomfort of being stretched, but quickly adjusted with Law distracting him by kissing and sucking his neck.

Law pushed his fingers in all the way to the knuckle, moving it around to try and find that small burning bump again. When his fingers grazed the sweet spot, Luffy threw his head back and gasped loudly, thrusting his hips down on the fingers. As those digits played with his lover's prostate, Law slipped the third finger in and moved his fingers around, stretching the opening.

When he deemed it ready, he slipped his fingers out, earning a whine and a small shudder from Luffy.

Luffy was about to protest again, but was cut off by Law before he could even get a word out. "Quiet, Luffy," Law chastised gently, "the best part is coming."

Law undid his pants and shoved both his jeans and boxers down to his thighs, just enough to release his erection. The long, hard dick sprang up from its confinements, already leaking a generous amount of pre-cum. He lifted Luffy's legs and pulled his lower half onto his lap, and was now conveniently kneeled between his boyfriend's spread legs with his cock just nudging the entrance.

"Are you ready?" Law smirked, slowly stroking the shaft of Luffy's erection with one hand.

"Yes! _Please_ Law! Inside!" Luffy begged, needing relief from his overworked body.

With a low chuckle, Law gripped Luffy's hips and slowly pushed inside, groaning at the tight and overwhelming heat of the boy. As he pushed his erection in, he rubbed small circles in Luffy's inner thighs, trying to get his lover to relax around him.

Luffy shut his eyes in both pain and pleasure, unconsciously clenching his muscles down on the intruding object.

"Luffy," Law groaned, "relax. Let me in."

Luffy nodded even though Law's eyes were closed, and took a deep breath, relaxing his muscles in the process.

Now that Luffy's ass muscles were no longer strangulating his cock, Law groaned and slid the rest of his erection in, not stopping until his balls hit Luffy's ass.

Luffy let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding, and wriggled his ass against Law to try and make him move. Law, getting the idea, grabbed onto Luffy's hips and slid all the way out until only the tip of his cock was inside, before slamming into his partner.

Luffy moaned out and closed his eyes, his arms coming up to wrap around Law's head. He pulled his lover's head down to his neck as Law started up a hard and fast rhythm.

Law sucked and nibbled Luffy's neck, leaving marks that would surely become very dark hickeys in a couple of hours. He kept his fast pace and started angling his hips to try and find his lover's sweet spot, wanting to see Luffy melt under him.

He pulled away from Luffy's neck, letting his lover's arms fall back on the floor, and gripped the thin hips hard. With a harsh shove, he buried his cock deep into the wonderful heat, directly striking Luffy's prostate.

When Luffy felt his sweet spot rammed against with such force, his eyes rolled back and his back arched off the floor, his open mouth letting out a scream of pure pleasure.

Law didn't stop. When he heard Luffy scream, he pounded into the lithe body even faster and harder, making sure to hit that same spot each time.

Law could soon feel the legs wrapped around his thighs begin to shake, indicating that Luffy would not last very much longer. He was close as well, and increased his speed in response. His thrusts became wild and unchecked, no longer in rhythm with Luffy thrusts against him, but neither seemed to care.

The tightening in Luffy's balls erupted, and he came hard all over his own stomach. He shouted Law's name as he came, his hips still thrusting against the hard flesh inside of him.

The indescribable feeling of Luffy's ass clenching and squeezing his cock sent Law into his own orgasm, making him cum hard deep inside Luffy's ass while groaning his lover's name.

Spent, Law lay down on top of Luffy, breathing deeply trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

Luffy was no better, barely aware of his surroundings and looking to all the world like he was still in heaven. He didn't even have the strength to tell Law to get off of him.

Before the two had the chance to get their brains fully functioning again, the sound of heavy footsteps could clearly be heard coming closer and closer to Law's bedroom. Alarmed, Luffy had enough presence of mind to pull away from Law, both groaning at the loss of contact, and pull the closest pillow to him to cover his crotch.

He was just in time, because not three seconds later, Law's worst friend showed up in the doorway.

"Law," Kidd began, but abruptly stopping when he saw what he had walked in on. Law's back was to him, but he could see that his friend's pants were not all the way on, and the naked boy in front of Law with nothing more than a pillow clutched protectively over his private regions explained a lot. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, embarrassed to be caught in such a situation. "Law, uh… lend me your camera for a bit, would ya? Killer and I are doing that social studies project, and we really need a camera."

"Fine, it's right there. Just GET THE FUCK OUT," Law hissed, glaring at his friend.

Kidd growled at the tone, but after glancing at the fidgeting boy beside Law, decided to just let it go just this once. In a huff, he left, closing the door none too gently after him.

Law glared at the door before turning his attention back on his boyfriend. "Sorry about that, Luffy-ya. I should have locked the door." he slid over to where Luffy was sitting and kissed the boy gently on the lips in apology.

Luffy smiled, abandoning his hold on the pillow to wrap his arms around Law's neck, pulling his head in for another kiss.

Luffy suddenly pulled back, eyes wide in realization. "Law… Kidd took the camera!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I would love reviews!


End file.
